


Tigger ~ An Elegy

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on Real Events, Elegy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: An Elegy done for poetry class. This was based off my cat Tigger, who I’d like to believe died from eating a bunch of wild animals – on top of being poisoned by the neighbors.Originally Posted 3/6/17





	Tigger ~ An Elegy

I remember your grey tiger stripes,  
your comfortable cotton fur,  
your pink, unscathed paws,  
and your olive oil eyes.

I laugh thinking of your clumsy leaps,  
your dagger-sharp teeth,  
your neatly curled claws,  
and how they scored my papers.

Oh, don’t think I’ve forgotten  
your frog leaps over fences,  
your Oliver Twist personality,  
and how it led you into a cold, grey net.

I wish you obeyed me,  
and didn’t twist the knob,  
and didn’t meet the neighbors;  
their apathy made my stomach flip, you know.

I wish you stayed with me,  
and didn’t return with punctured kidneys,  
or wine red fur patches,  
or your turtle speed steps.

I wish I could block your wispy cries,  
your choppy purrs,  
and the countless times your heavy body  
nearly rolled off my pillows.

But I know I cannot forget you,  
and I know I must not try.  
My feline child, Tigger,  
I can see you in your descendant’s eyes.


End file.
